


Call Me Captain

by DoctorWhovian9209



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Authority Figures, Desk, M/M, Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 20:59:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12066873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorWhovian9209/pseuds/DoctorWhovian9209
Summary: So...Rodimus has this thing for Titles and authority and being in charge, after all, he is the captain, right?





	Call Me Captain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starvonnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starvonnie/gifts).



> They don't know how much they helped me love writing again. 
> 
> Here you go wonderful!

 

Rodimus was losing this fight.  Energon cube in hand, he’d motioned to Swerve for another.  He’d argued with Drift about the ex-Decepticon before. “Why do I have to be nice to him? Can’t we just kill him and make it look like an accident?” the speedster had asked hopefully “Oooh we could leave The Great Sword somewhere and make it look like he fell on it!” 

 

Drift had  just chuckled and shook his helm “You really hate him don’t you?” 

 

Rodimus looked at the swordsmech, disbelief shining in his optics. “And you don’t? He tortured you, _brainwashed you,_ left you for dead and you still trust him?” 

 

Drift laughed “It’s all in the past, I was a different mech then and so was Megatron. He’s changed, Roddy.  He’s a better bot now.  Just strike up a conversation with him and you’ll see. It’s for the best, too, since you’ll be working with him side by side for most of your shifts now that  he’s co-captain of the Lost Light. ” 

 

A shocked look crossed Rodimus' faceplates and he ground his denta “He’s what?” 

 

Drift stared at the speedster, shocked. “Did you not get the memo?

 

 Rodimus stared at him perplexed “ I thought you were kidding!” Drift put a servo to his helm and growled in frustration “Roddy , why would I kid about something like that?”

 

The bot slammed his drink down on the bar “I don’t know! I thought it was your way of joking around since coming back from the Circle of Light, with all those other ‘ _Lets be nice to the universe, because its so nice to us’_ hippy mechs  that  you met.”

 

 Drift laughed and continued , a slight smile gracing his lipplates. “And you thought my sense of humor had changed that much? That I would joke about _Megatron_ being co-captain with you?” Rodimus put his helm in his servos and his voicebox whined “I don’t fragging know, maybe? I don’t know what they put in your Energon over there.” He said rather seriously, Drift’s optics were trained on his next drink Swerve had put in front of him. “When do I have to start sharing a workspace with him?” Rodimus  questioned , giving Drift his best pout “ first thing In the morning.” The swordsmech said and  Drift  felt Rodimus’  sadness through his field, his spoiler was downcast Drift  he grasped his servo and squeezed it lightly before continuing in hushed tones  “It’ll be okay though, I’m sure of it “  Rodimus slammed his drink and got back to his habsuite,  and slipped into a fitful recharge  knowing that in the morning he’d have to learn to play nice with Megatron.

 

“Rodimus, do you even know where you’re going? There are bots on this ship that need to get places!” Megatron barked at him “ _Who_ is sitting in the captain’s chair Megs? Hm?” the speedster jested “There’s two chairs, you idiot” Megatron drawled, clearly over this conversation, as they’d had it nearly thirty times before his morning cube of energon had kicked in.

 

“That’s not the point!” Rodimus gestured  with his servos emphatically “We both know I’m the real captain here, you were just.. thrust on here- “

 

 “- By the Galactic Council!” Megatron finished with a growl. “It’s not like I wanted to be here anyway! It was just their way of making me repent for my crimes!” Rodimus was enraged at that, “So what? We’re just supposed to take you on? ” he said keeping his optics forward.

Megatron scowled before speaking again  “I would just as soon be an undeclared, I hate this war as much as you do.” Megatron snapped   he put a servo to his helm and growled quietly “ I would just as soon  go undeclared, not fighting for either side until my innermost energon _dries_ up.”

 

Rodimus turned to face him now, orbital ridges raised “What? The great and _mighty Megatron_ scared he’s gonna get his aft kicked?”

 

The ex decepticon exvented deeply “Not scared. Just tired.” He said truthfully “Exhausted.” His frame sagged and he looked straight ahead, careful not to look at the speedster. “Let’s just try and get this shift over with without tearing each other’s sparks out of our casings, please?”

 

It became hard for Rodimus to focus on inventing after that.  The speedster was floored. He’d never heard Megatron ask for anything, let alone ask _nicely_. Maybe Drift was right, maybe he needed to get to know the _real_ Megatron, assuming there was still one left.

 

 

 

The rest of the shift passed in relative silence, Megatron grunted coordinates and Rodimus following them, begrudgingly,  occasionally grumbling to himself that he was the rightful captain of the Lost Light and that Megatron had no right to give orders, because by all counts in Rodimus’ mind, he was still a usurper.

 

The second shift was better, at least they weren’t screaming at each other, Megatron was trying at least and there was proof of that, trying for what though?  The speedster didn’t know, and he wasn’t sure he wanted to find out.

 

Two weeks had passed and they seemed to get along well, the rest of the crew were warming to the thought of the ex-con on the ship and Roddy had as well, even though he’d never admit it. The two bots had come to an understanding, an impasse, and actually worked well together. “Why are you being so nice?”  Rodimus suddenly voiced, his optics fixed on a hologram of a map.

 

 “Would you rather me be an aft and yell about my decepticon cause all the fragging time?” Megatron stated  a  quiet laugh bubbled up in his vocalizer with a roll of his optics, that the jet was sure Rodimus caught when he looked up.  “That would at least have an air of familiarity to it.” Rodimus stated truthfully, “ This new you is just _weird.”_ Megatron chuckled darkly “It’s even weirder for me.” he admitted honestly, “Trust me on that.” Rodimus laughed “I suppose so. But this do-gooder thing? Isn’t a good look for you.” Megatron smirked at the thought of being thought of by another mech, especially one as sleek and polished as Rodimus,  the jet  felt his faceplates flush, thankfully the speedster didn’t notice.  “Since when have _you_ been thinking about what looks good on me?”  

 

Rodimus realized his slip and was quick to recover from it. “It looks like we’re headed for a meteor shower,  I can’t be bothered with your questions, someone has to be the captain.” Megatron laughed so deeply it shook his whole frame. “We aren’t even in a meteorite chasm. You’d know that if you were paying attention to the map at all, like a _real captain_ should.”

 

 Rodimus felt his faceplates heat up, _Smooth, Roddy real smooth._ The bot thought to himself.

 

Megatron had to admit seeing the speedster flustered was adorable.  “I am a real captain, and I’m better at it than you!” the jet stared at him with a raised orbital ridge.“Do you realize how much of a sparkling you’re sounding like right now?” Megatron probed , a smirk on his lipplates.  

 

 

“What the fragging pit do titles matter Rodimus?” Rodimus invented deeply and looked away.

“They just do, okay?” he whispered defensively  and Megatron waved the speedster off. “Whatever you say, hot shot.”

 

 

 

 

 Rodimus tried to keep his composure staring at the fourth  cube of energon in his grasp as Drift and Ratchet peppered him with questions, about his strange kinship with his co- captain  “I will _not_ admit I have a thing for _Megatron”_ the speedster said in  distaste, or at least what he hoped was distaste.

 

“That’s great, Roddy, but that’s not what we asked.” Ratchet alleged chuckling, nudging Drift conspiratorially, while Rodimus tried to regain his composure.  “What was your question then?”  Rodimus stuttered.

 “I asked what it was like working with an ex con?” Ratchet asked again. Rodimus visibly relaxed. “Oh. It’s a bit weird. “ the speedster looked down at his drink again.  “That’s all?” Drift chimed in mockingly, “Just weird? We thought with all the tension in the air when you two are around each other that you would have fragged by now.”

 

 Rodimus glared at the two of them and kept his reply short.  “its just weird, I have to go.” He growled. Slamming the cube on the bar so hard it almost shattered. “What’s eating him?” Swerve questioned.  “Nothing, yet.” Ratchet and Drift answered simultaneously

 

The speedster was angry, beyond angry. He did not have feelings for Megatron, of all bots. OF ALL BOTS, and Drift and Ratchet had the nerve to sit there and assume that he did? “Idiots” he huffed. He somehow found his way to  his office. There was no way he would recharge tonight, Rodimus reasoned, he figured he might as well burn off all this extra energy. Why was he getting so defensive? He didn’t actually _like_ Megatron, did he? The speedster put a servo to his helm. Rodimus’ processor was going to overheat.  He needed to stop drinking. When he opened the door to his office, he was surprised to see what was behind it.

 

“Hey, what are you doing here? “ The jet stated  “Didn’t you say you were going to swerve’s tonight?” Megatron was in _his_ office, curled up on a chair  reading a datapad “I think the better question is, what are YOU doing here?” he snapped, the question of his feelings for the ex con lingering in his processor and yet the speedster continued. “You have your own office for a reason.”

 

Megatron laughed “I like yours better, It’s roomier” he  affirmed with a nonchalance that only served to annoy the mech further. “Whats got your cables in a twist?” Rodimus scoffed “Ratchet and Drift.” A hint of annoyance in his vocalizer.

 

 Megatron was intrigued and urged the speedster to continue. “Go on” his voice was pure silk, it almost made Rodimus’ knees give way.  “They said that with all the tension in the air around us, we should have fragged already.”

 

The Energon must have gotten to his processor, because there was no way he would have said that if he were just a bit more sober. “I can’t blame them for thinking that, it’s crossed my mind a few times too.” Rodimus felt a warm servo on his faceplate, he resisted the urge to look at Megatron, optics staring intently at the floor “It-It has?” the reply came out weak, defenseless and hopeful.

 

“You really are clueless sometimes you know.” Megatron wasted no time in capturing Rodimus’ lipplates with his own. The kiss was full of a hunger that Megatron hadn’t felt in ages, but still soft and asking in its own way. Rodimus felt a shock down his spinal strut as his bottom lipplate was caught between Megatron’s denta, Rodimus gained control of the kiss, running his glossa lightly along megatron’s lipplates, begging for entrance. Megatron’s servos wrapped around his frame and lifted the speedster easily, and he broke the kiss. “Wrap yourself around me Rodimus.” He whispered hotly against Rodimus’ intake scraping his denta across it  making Rodimus shiver and  moan.

 

Rodimus complied and wrapped around him  easily and Primus if it didn’t feel good to have another mech in his grasp again. Especially one that used his vocalizer so freely. Megatron felt the friction of Rodimus’s panel against his own, his quickly pressurizing spike becoming too much of a distraction to ignore, he smirked as he thought of his bargaining chip. “Do you want my spike Hot Rod?”  Megatron questioned the speedster silkily, “ _Yes, Frag me. Please._ “ came the desperate answer “Then you’ll  have to call me Capitan”

 

_And that’s how everyone on the Lost Light learned that Rodimus could in fact, follow instructions and that he’d passed on his title._

 

 


End file.
